Yu-Gi-Oh: The Millennium Monsters
by pvtpatton
Summary: How strong can bonds between friends be? Can they withstand pain? Betrayal? Death? Or even time itself? These are the questions that Jace Yuta asks himself as his world is turned upside down after a duel with a mysterious rider and forced into a "game" that takes place every 1000 years. Meanwhile, an evil force bides his time, plucking at his puppet's strings waiting to be revived.
1. Prologue

The air was cold and unforgiving as the normally warm and sunny land was deteriorating before their very eyes. The harsh wind whipped into the seven warrior's long hair as they stared at the three people they once called their friends and leaders. Within the timespan of a month everything changed from protecting the Millennium Kingdom they called home to seeing the dilapidated castle walls of their birthplace. Their families, friends, and neighbors crucified before their very eyes. Homes burned with the fires still visible for miles. And all of this was for the sake of "salvation?"

Blood still dripped slowly from the three swords in front of them melting away at the snow beneath their feet creating a small puddle where they stood. The pungent odor filled each of their nostrils as two questions entered their brains silently making their way towards each other with each understanding the meaning, "Why? How could this of happened?"

Being able to see their breath in the subzero weather it was time to decide who would be victorious as the ten warrior's rushed each other determined to set things right.

It's been 8000 years since that day. And the world has undergone many changes including the hottest game to ever be seen, Duel Monsters. However, the "game" itself has a history, a history where many lives and futures have hung in the balance. This generation will be no exception. In the summer of 20XX Jace Yuta parks his duel runner next to his friend's, Sam Mitchell, ready to duel in their 20th rematch completely unaware that his life will be changed forever.

Introducing, "Yu-Gi-Oh: New Generations- The Millennium Monsters."

* * *

Pvtpatton speaks:

Hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the prologue to "Millennium Monsters." I for one am really excited for it because like I said last week not only is it a whole different story but new antagonists, personalities, and characters as well. I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your support and tell me what you think of this new story. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because they are custom made cards I created. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beauty has many definitions. According to the dictionary it can used to describe the characteristic of a person or thing that gives intense pleasure or satisfaction. Of course, this definition can be used interchangeably depending on person to person but Jace Yuta's idea of beauty was what we was experiencing now. The wind whipping against the visor on his helmet as he sped forward on the track trying to get to his destination. The gentle aroma of flowers and various foods that made his mouth water speeding through New Domino City. The blur effect that he had looking down at the pavement as he turned at different intervals avoiding other cars or in some cases people. And last but not least the feeling of pulling back on the throttle nearly making his yellow runner do a wheelie.

He enjoyed every minute of being on his runner especially when it came to putting his other favorite hobby together, dueling. Turbo duels was a cultural phenomenon that appeared years ago but became especially prominent within the past thirty, various duel leagues as well tournaments were created for the very occasion. The type of duel that is held on top of specialized motorcycles instead of on the ground, it is a sport built especially for the speed driven duelists with some speeds even passing 200 MPH And since he was boy staring at the television screen seeing the sheer speed as well as the magnificence that came with the sport, he knew that is just what he wanted to be.

Smiling. Smiling was something he had always done and became so well known of him it became his calling card and even now even this moment of speeding through the city he was doing just that.

With a flashing of light down on his dashboard Jace was shaken out of his trance and looked down to see that his best friend, Sam Mitchell, was calling him. With a swift movement of his hand to connect the speaker to a wireless one in his helmet he picked up the call with a single press of the button. "Yo! What's up?" Jace said nonchalantly in his trademark smooth deep voice.

"Dude?!" was the answer back yelling into his ear making the black haired duelist recoil back hoping it didn't blow his eardrum out. "Where are you?" he finished sounding concerned about the whereabouts of his friend.

Turning another corner with a slight squeal of his tires Jace answered. "I'm coming. I'm coming. Geez. You don't think I would miss our rematch, would you?" he said hearing a sigh on the other side of the line. "I just got held up at school. Engineering isn't easy you know." He said jokingly with a chuckle being heard at the other end.

"Alright, but if you're not here in two minutes I will consider it a forfeit making me the winner." The man said leaving Jace to grimace and then smile.

"I'll be there in one." He said revving his engine and increased his speed.

Making it past more shops and apartments he quickly reached his destination, the on-ramp for the Turbo Duel track built within New Domino. With the sport's popularity it came with a question of where to put specially designed tracks for them and the answer was to build them into the city itself. Many routes and designs were implemented but in the end the tracks honeycombed the entire city with on-ramps to get there.

A crowd was formed around a single duel runner sitting to the right of the ramp. A red runner that had twin tail pipes in the back while simultaneously having a narrow almost needle like front. The cockpit consisted of a comfortable leather seat with two arm rests on either side that could easily be taken out of the rider choose to do so. The dashboard in front was relatively cluttered having duel strategies and different scenarios playing out on the touchscreen as well as a blue duel disk resting in its slot waiting to be used. The final addition was an overhead piece covering the rider's head from injury.

As Jace rode up the crowd quickly made room for him to pull alongside as the rider on the other runner rose his visor on his red helmet to allow everything but his hair to be seen. The man had crimson eyes that was as though could pierce through anything as he smirked to himself. "Well, well, well. You made it with…" he stopped to look at his imaginary watch "0 seconds to spare."

"Yeah, it was a hassle." Jace started off seriously before putting a smile on his face. "Thank you for waiting, Sam."

Giving him a thumbs up Sam nodded and excitedly said to his friend. "Are you ready for our rematch?"

"As I'll ever be." Jace said back. Just then a man with dark blue hair from the crowd went in between the two acting as an MC.

"Alright you two, I want a clean duel. No bumping, crashing, or smart-assing. I assume you two know the rules of turbo dueling? All spell cards other "Speed Spell" cards can be used but if you do not use "Speed Spell" cards you will take 2000 damage. All spell cards require a certain amount of speed counters to activate and speed counters can be gained by two ways, one is every standby phase of each turn, or a card that can gain counters. Do you guys understand?" the man said looking between the duelists.

"Shut yer trap, Jerry. We know what we are doing." Sam said earning himself a snicker and a nod from Jace beside them.

With a smirk Jerry raised his arm about to do the countdown for the start. "On your mark…" he started.

"Jace, I know I'm going to beat you this time. You can go first." Sam said with the two revving their engines loudly in preparation.

"Are you sure?" Jace replied concerned that he would get first turn advantage.

Sam only nodded with a smirk as he lowered his visor and having it instantly darken. "Get set…"

Smoke started to appear from the wheels spinning against the pavement in preparation for the duel. The crowd on hand was small but excited to watch as Jerry waved his arm and yelling. "Go!"

With a flash the two were off speeding their way onto the track with the side guard opening for them and quickly closing behind. The dashboards of the two runners lit up simultaneously each displaying a picture of themselves showing Jace's trademark spikey hair and blue eyes. A voice rang out automatically, "Duel Mode engaged. Speed World 3 activated" as both players life points went to 4000 and each drew five cards from their decks and placed them into the holders next to them.

"Duel!" they both yelled as their runners hummed with Jace passing Sam to take the lead.

Back at the crowd a woman ran up to them clearly out of breath. After panting several times she finally said "Did I miss anything?" she said lifting her head to let her brown hair fall behind her.

Jerry turned around to meet her. "Ah, Jenny glad you could make it. No, you haven't missed anything." He said offering her his own duel disk that doubled as a television having a live display of the duel from above.

"How many times have they dueled?" Jenny asked grabbing hold of the disk.

"This is their 20th time." He replied lowering his head.

"Each with Jace being the winner." Someone else called out ahead of them.

"Poor Sam, so determined to beat his friend." Another said to her friend next to them.

Jerry shook his head getting off the topic. "But enough about that. I don't mean to be all stereotypical and awkwardly talk about the weather but it's the middle of July and its 50 degrees. That ain't right."

"Yeah, it really is weird. It's been a week and the temperature is getting colder and colder. Even the weathermen can't explain it." She replied with taking a look up to the sunny sky before looking back down at the duel. "Oh look, Jace is starting his turn."

Jace: LP- 4000 Sam: LP- 4000

"It's my turn, Draw!" Jace yelled out drawing the top card of his deck and smiling as a result (SC: 0 – 1). "I summon the monster 'Max Warrior' in attack mode." He said as an armored warrior appeared flashing his silver armor on his shoulders and chest he spun his staff around himself and rode alongside Jace ready for battle.

Max Warrior Attribute: Wind

Level 4

1800 ATK 800 DEF

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." He finished as the card backing appeared on the field next to his runner only to disappear a second later.

Jace: LP- 4000 Sam: LP- 4000

"My turn then, Draw!" Sam said smirking at his new hand (SC: 1 – 2). "Here I come, Jace. I summon '**Honored Knight - Leonidas'** in attack mode." He started off as a new monster appeared with a flash of light sporting his red helmet and golden armor. Much like Max Warrior did Leonidas spun his spear around him and landed alongside Sam's runner.

**Honored Knight - Leonidas** Attribute: Earth

Level 4

1600 ATK 300 DEF

"It's now that his effect activates, when this guy is normal summoned I can target one monster you control and lower its attack by 500 points." Sam called out to Jace's dismay.

"Say what?!" he called back as Sam's monster gathered energy into his spear and let it loose towards Max Warrior who fell slightly limp having his attack drained (Max Warrior ATK: 1800 – 1300).

"Battle! Leonidas, attack his Max Warrior now!" Sam yelled out as his monster obeyed and rushed forward to the injured monster and raised his spear and stabbed him making the defeated monster shatter to pieces. Jace swerved due to the blow to his life points slightly making him fall behind Sam as he took the lead going past several twists and turns along the way (Jace: LP- 4000 – 3700).

"That was a good one Sam but I have this, the trap card 'Max Back'. This card activates when a "Max" monster I control is destroyed by battle, and with it I can special summon it back in attack mode." He called out smirking as he did. The card flipped itself face up and flashed making the destroyed 'Max Warrior' come back to fight by his summoner's side once more.

"Humph. Not too shabby but you forgot that I have this, the quick-play spell card, '**Speed Spell – Vortex Summon**!' I can activate this card when a monster I control destroys another by battle, by giving up 2 speed counters I can special summon another monster from my hand equal to the level of the monster that was destroyed."(SC: 2 – 0)

"What?" Jace called out forgetting that this was his trump card on many of their past duels.

"Since your Max Warrior was a level four I special summon the monster, '**Honored Knight - Lancelot**' to the field in attack mode." Sam said ecstatically as a portal appeared to his right and out came a knight covered in silver armor and a purple headdress. Long blonde hair streamed behind the monster as he flew alongside his summoner waiting for orders.

**Honored Knight - Lancelot** Attribute: Earth

Level 4

1800 ATK 1300 DEF

"Perfect! Now Lancelot, attack his Max Warrior!" Sam called out as the knight understood and rushed the bulky gray warrior with his sword drawn.

With shock on his face Jace looked at his friend not believing he just ordered both of their monsters to their doom. "But both monsters have the same attack what gives?!"

With a sly grin Sam then explained. "When Lancelot attacks an opponent's monster he gains 800 attack until the end of the damage step at the cost of sending him to the grave during my end phase. So, Lancelot continue your attack!" he called out as the knight made a spin in the air making his sword appear like a drill and pierced the opposing monster and shattering it to pieces (Jace: LP- 3700 – 2900).

"Don't think I'm done yet! I move into my main phase 2 and overlay my two level 4 monsters! With these monsters I create the overlay network, XYZ Summon! Come from the heralding light of the sky, rise and protect the innocent! **Honored Knight - Arthur**!" he yelled out as his two monsters turned into brown streams of light and entered a newly opened red spiraled portal that appeared in front of them as the two runners raced past. With an explosion of glorious colors a new monster took their place embroidered in golden armor that shimmered in the sunlight, his flowing brown hair streamed behind his head as he carried a heavily modified lance that was covered in assorted jewels ranging from emeralds to diamonds and sapphires.

**Honored Knight - Arthur** Attribute: Earth

Rank 4

1500 ATK 1500 DEF

Meanwhile at the on ramp where the duel started the people were talking amongst themselves about the duel while Jenny looked confused for a second. "What is that monster?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, that. It's a new addition to Sam's deck. It's an XYZ monster. Its summoned when you place two monster with the same level over each other and the XYZ monster itself over those, creating what is called the overlay network as Sam said earlier." Jerry responded with kindly pulling up a demonstration for her on his screen.

As she shook her head in understanding they resumed their attention to the duel as Sam continued his turn. "Arthur has a very special effect, one in which I activate now! By detaching an XYZ material I can turn my main phase into another battle phase!" he called out as the new monster stabbed an orbiting material around him and he kneeled and closed his eyes almost in prayer.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jace called out as Sam's grin got even bigger.

"I mean it! Arthur attack Jace directly!" he ordered as the knight shot his eyes open and rushed towards Jace with incredible speed leaving streaks behind him wherever he went. With a slash of his lance Jace's life points were brought down to only 1500 as his runner swiveled from the damage allowing Sam to pass him (Jace: LP- 2900 – 1400).

"How did you like that, bro?" Sam said prideful in his accomplishment. "I told you I would win this duel."

Getting his runner back in order Jace sped up and called back. "Yes, I did like it. You almost had me there. But you forgot one thing."

With a quizzical look on his face Sam said back, "What do you mean?"

Jace: LP- 1400 Sam: LP- 4000

Forming a grin of his own Jace quoted one of his favorite heroes from the past, "The duel isn't over until the last card is played. My turn, Draw!" he called out drawing the top card from his deck and immediately summoning it (SC: 2 – 3). "I summon the tuner monster, **Max Servant** from my hand." Immediately after saying this, a new monster with a brown robe and a bulky and gray covered armor underneath very similar to the previous Max Warrior's armor appeared spinning above his summoner before flying next to him.

**Max Servant** Attribute: Earth

Level 2

500 ATK 100 DEF

"I now activate this guy's special ability. When this card is summoned and he's all by himself I can special summon a Max monster from my graveyard to accompany him. So, welcome back Max Warrior!" Jace said much to Sam's dismay as he knew what was coming as the gray monster appeared out of a dark portal on Jace's right side kneeling place with his staff in front of him indicating he was in defense mode.

"I now tune my Level 2 **Max Servant** with my Level 4 Max Warrior! From the very Earth that sustains us arises a powerful protector of the land. Here my call and cast all evil away! Synchro Summon! Appear, Weathered Warrior!" As Jace was doing his summoning chant Max Servant turned into 2 green rings while the Warrior became 4 balls of light. When the two collided with the balls of light in the center, a new monster was created with a fantastic explosion of light revealing it to be a warrior with cyan armor that was scratched and worn in numerous places, mainly his chest and leg pieces. Wearing an eye patch that went over his left eye the monster hovered above Jace waiting for battle.

**Weathered Warrior** Attribute: Wind

Level 6

2400 ATK 1450 DEF

"I now activate the equip speed spell card, 'Golden Gauntlets' to **Weathered Warrior**. When this card is equipped to a monster that monster gains 800 attack." Jace said slapping the card on his disk as a pair of appropriately named gauntlets appeared and attached themselves to the warrior's fists.

With a worried look on his face, Sam grimaced at the monster knowing that it was well above the attack strength of his own. "You won't beat me this turn though, you may have the attack advantage but you don't have the life point!" he called to his friend pointing out the obvious.

"We will see about that. **Weathered Warrior** attack his Arthur now!" Jace said pointing his index finger towards the attack target who raised his lance in defense. As the warrior lunged forward with a grunt he punched the knight with his new gauntlets and shattered the monster to pieces making Sam's runner swivel in the process but quickly stabilized itself (Sam: LP- 4000 – 2300).

"I now activate the other effect of Golden Gauntlet's, by removing 3 speed counters and sending this card to the graveyard I can have a monster I control attack once again!" Jace said triumphantly as the gauntlets disappeared from his fists as he lunged once again towards Sam.

Shocked at the comeback his friend had made he prepared himself for the impact and once the monster made contact, his runner immediately shut down with a cloud of smoke as his life point indicator went to 0.

Back at the starting point everyone cheered for Jace's victory. Some leaving automatically talking about the next rematch allowing Jenny and Jerry as the only ones left. "Do you think Sam is upset?" she asked him looking up at the much taller man.

"Nah, he's a strong guy. After so many times his determination to win takes over and that's why he improves himself with each duel getting closer and closer to victory, he eventually will." The man responded as she nodded in agreement before she motioned for them to leave as well hoping to catch up with the friends later.

On the track Jace pulled up to the shutdown runner and parked alongside it. Taking off his helmet Jace allowed his spikey hair to fall into its proper place as he walked up alongside his friend.

"Damn, I was so close." He said hitting his leg in frustration.

"You get closer and closer each time all you need to do is to keep at it, ok? No matter what the circumstances, giving up on what you dream about is worse than losing, so promise me one thing Sam." He said gently having his friend take off his helmet allowing his messy hair to be revealed as he looked up curiously.

"When we duel next. Go all out, don't hold back because if you do that you can accomplish anything." He said with his trademark smile.

For some reason his friend's smile was contagious, whenever he did it everyone in the room caught it and did it themselves. With his smile infecting him Sam did his own and said to Jace. "Your right, next time I will."

Nodding in response Jace put out his hand in the shape of a fist indicating their own way of agreement, a way that Sam gladly accepted and reciprocated.

Suddenly, the Earth began to shake beneath them rocking the bridge they were on violently making the boys stumble to each side trying to maintain their balance. "What is going on?" Sam yelled out.

"Earthquake. And a big one at that!" Jace replied back yelling over the sound of Jace's runner topple over with a giant 'thunk.' After several seconds of the water beneath them shaking violently creating waves that crashed against the support beams for the bridge as well as the structural integrity of the bridge itself being put into question, the earthquake ended as quickly as it started leaving the boys dazed and confused.

"You alright?" were the first words out of Jace's mouth as he stood up after being knocked to the ground and went to pick up his runner off the ground as well.

"Yeah I think so. How about you?" he said shaking his head after somehow managing to stay balanced on his runner without it or himself falling off.

"Fine. That was strange, we never get earthquakes here." He replied back scratching his head at the anomaly.

"Yeah that's true but maybe…. Hey what's that?" he said having his voice instantly go from concerned to stunned as he pointed behind Jace.

Looking to where his friend was pointing Jace too was shocked at seeing what he was talking about. What was behind him possibly 20 yards away was a giant rock in the shape of an arrowhead. "That wasn't there before was it?" Sam asked even though he knew the answer.

"No… No it wasn't." Jace said quickly as he started walking towards it slowly allowing each footfall echo in Sam's mind.

"What are you doing? We don't know what that thing is!"

"It's just a rock, plus I want to see how it got here, there aren't anyway impact craters, so it didn't land here." Jace replied back in an effort to calm his friend down when on the inside he too was nervous. After all rocks just don't APPEAR from nowhere.

Upon reach his destination the first thing that he noticed was the incredibly smooth complexion that the rock gave off. Its ability to shine light off of it was uncharacteristic to say the least. Its height was also remarkable being at least twice the size of a normal human, easily towering over the man. But upon closer inspection he noticed that there was a small slit right in the center facing him. Leaning in closer he noticed an inscription just above it.

"_To the one who takes this role, shall know infinite possibilities_." He read out loud perplexed at what it meant. As he looked closer at the slit he noticed the outside rim of something he recognized. Reaching in and pulling out the object his suspicions were confirmed to be true revealing he was holding a Duel Monster's card.

Running up to meet him Sam stopped and looked at what he was holding. "Is that a card?"

Turning to face him he replied with "Yeah it was inside that rock. In a small slit that had an inscription above it look…" As he turned around to show the reading however to his shock and awe it was revealed that the rock was gone with no evidence that it was there at all. It just vanished.

"What the…?" Jace questioned continuing to look for the missing anomaly but ultimately failing.

"But what's up with the card?" Sam questioned bringing the conversation back to it. "It's blank. No monster, stats, or effect. Nothing."

"I don't know and I definitely don't like this whole situation one bit. Let's get out of here." Jace said slipping the blank card in his deck box and looking towards his friend who nodded in agreement as they walked back over to their runners and got on.

Just before they could leave however, a low sound was heard, getting louder and louder with each passing second. Turning around behind them to face the source of the noise showed an incoming jet black runner that was shaped like a gargoyle that with amazing speed already reached them despite the engine sounding like it was a mile away. Screeching to a halt just inches behind them the rider showed himself to be wearing a faceless white mask making Jace call out in response.

"Who are you?" he questioned making himself sound confident even despite the strange events unfolding before him.

"Jace Yuta." The man responded with a low voice that cast fear into both of the friend's minds.

"How do you know my name?" he said getting more and more nervous by the minute.

"You pose a serious threat to our organization. Prepare to fight." The man said activating his runner's duel mode with the audible voice saying, "Speed World 3 activated" and leaving Jace with more questions than answers.

"What do you mean 'organization?!" Sam yelled out in defense of his friend.

"Or do you prefer to take his place, Sam Mitchell?" the man said turning his head to face the messy haired duelist as red eyes flashed beneath his mask.

"No! You will face me and only me!" Jace said making the mysterious man turn his attention back to Jace.

"Very well." He said simply having Sam looked shocked at what his friend was getting himself into.

"What are you doing, you can't…" he started before being interrupted by Jace. "I will not allow anyone to threaten my friends like that. That is just something I believe in with all my heart and cannot stand to let go, and no matter what happens to me I will beat this guy." He replied back strongly now filled with vigor like a fire was started in his heart. Putting on his helmet and clenching the throttle he rode away from Sam leaving him in the dust.

"Jace." Sam muttered before shaking his head and putting his own helmet on to meet them. "I'm not going to just let you run away from me like that, I will be with you till the end." He whispered as he quickly caught up with the two runners. "Be safe, Jace."

The automatic voice rang out from Jace's runner "Speed World 3 activated." As each duelist drew 5 cards from their decks Jace made a promise within his mind. "I'm going to protect my friend, no matter what!"

"Duel!"

* * *

Chapter 2 – "The Faceless Man" preview

Sometimes actions speak louder than words and that is definitely what Jace intends to show as he faces off against a mysterious man wearing a faceless white mask. Who is he? Why is he after Jace? One thing is for certain however is that he has a mysterious power, one that makes a full appearance as he summons his ace monster, '**Jupiter, the Supreme God**'.

* * *

Featured Card:

**Honored Knight – Arthur**- Rank 4 XYZ Effect Monster

2 Level 4 'Honored Knight' monsters

During your Main Phase 2, if you took no battle damage during this turn's Battle Phase: You can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card and with it conduct your Battle Phase once again this turn. If you do, only 1 monster you control can attack during that Battle Phase. The effect of '**Honored Knight – Arthur**' can only be used once per turn, and only once per turn.

* * *

Pvtpatton speaks:

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first installment to Millennium Monsters. I also would like to say that this will be an ongoing series alongside New Generations. Man it feels weird doing this on Sunday night instead of Tuesday but oh well. Thank you all for reading and I will see you all on Wednesday. Bye!


End file.
